Sage
' Sage' is a human mutant. Biography Little is known of the life of the woman known as Sage except that she had lived in a small village in the Balkan region of Europe whilst still a young girl. Just prior to her teenage years, Sage found herself caught up in the Russian invasion of Afghanistan. She was forced to learn to fight to survive encounters with both soldiers and local bandits and took weapons and equipment from the bodies of fallen combatants wherever she found them. One day, Sage felt herself compelled to enter a cave in the nearby Hindu Kush mountain range. There, she found the powerful telepathic mutant Charles Xavier, his legs crushed by a "demon". Initially wary of him, Sage rescued the critically injured mutant but soon after they encountered a United Nations aid convoy being attacked by bandits. Using her rifle, she picked off the attackers from her hillside vantage point. Down at the site of the attack, she briefly stood, horrified, over the raped body of a young female aid worker. Then, sensing she was about to be attacked from behind. she spun and shot one of the bandits. Despite begging for his life, she unsheathed her knife and killed him. Years later, Xavier recruited Sage at the same time that he formed his original teams of teenage mutant students he called the X-Men. Xavier kept Sage's presence at his mansion a secret as he intended to utilize her own mutant talents as a spy in his fight for peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans. Affiliation Powers and Abilities Powers Hypercognition: Sage is a mutant with astonishingly advanced intellectual capabilities forged from a mind that works in the same way as a super-computer would. *''Eidetic Memory:'' Sage perfectly remembers everything she experiences. She can instantaneously retrieve every memory and any information she has ever perceived. *''Superhuman Multitasking: ''Sage is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a partition of her brain to each task. For example, Sage can use her mind to replay a movie she had previously watched, play a game of internet chess, and focus on battling an opponent without any one task distracting her from another. *''Adomopathy:'' She can perfectly execute any skill she has had a single lesson in without the need for practice. *''Autonomic Function Manipulation:'' Sage has complete control over her body. She has consciously used her immune system to purge herself of mind-controlling nanites. Telepathy: Trained by Professor X himself, Sage has learned a great deal of telepathic talents that include detecting minds, reading minds, projecting thoughts, astral projecting, casting realistic illusions, and a level of psionic defense unique to her. *''Psychic Shields:'' Sage is capable of creating her own unique psionic protection against outside mental influence. By erecting a psionic "firewall", she is able to effectively protect herself from direct mental attacks, probes, and detection of the mental variety while creating a defensive force that reflects any offensive mental action back at her attacker. The wall is effective in both directions, nearly eliminating her own psionic abilities while active. Genetic Sense: Sage can perceive the DNA in cells, living or dead, within close range. Combined with her innate analytical capabilities, this allows her to determine familial relationships between people and to understand a person's current and potential abilities. *''Power Augmentation:'' After analyzing the DNA of another mutant, Sage is able to unleash latent mutant powers or enhance existing ones. The process is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side-effects. She can also restore mutant abilities that were lost due to injury. Superhuman Strength (latent): Sage's alternate personality, Diana, demonstrated superhuman levels of strength, easily shattering iron manacles and knocking an opponent flying with a single punch. Flight (latent): While under the influence of Diana, Sage coudl also fly and carry another person aloft with her when she did so. Holographic Form (formerly): While she was merged with the Crystal Palace, she had a solid, holographic body that could teleport anywhere within the confines of the structure, and she remained able to leave the Crystal Palace to join the Exiles. When she walked the grounds of the recreational rooms of the Crystal Palace, all manner of flora and fauna appeared. *''Hologram Projection (formerly):'' She was able to create holographic opponents for her team to train against. Abilities Gifted Intelligence: Sage's mutant intelligence makes her one of the smartest people on the planet through raw computational power and perfect recollection. This allows her to be an expert in every field that is well-documented or calculable, such as combat and technology, but less so for others, such as sociology and psychology. Engineering: Sage has displayed remarkable technical aptitude for electronics and mechanics, though she typically improves on existing designs rather than innovating new devices. Examples include miniaturizing the advanced technology contained within her cybernetic sunglasses, familiarity with repairing components of the Blackbird, creating a solid-light version of an image inducer, and creation of an autonomous support artificial intelligence. Computer Science: Sage has access to countless digital records, public and private. She claimed she had access to any data network on the planet. Her more impressive feats include gaining full access to the surveillance systems of a multiversal alien invasion force and retrieving information from the "black box" of a deceased Celestial. Multilingualism: Sage is fluent in over 123 different languages. Hand-to-Hand Combat: She is skilled in martial arts and is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant due to her having complete conscious control over her body. Weaponry: She is self-taught in a wide range of firearms, which she can use with considerable skill and accuracy. Interrogation: Sage's cold demeanor and ability to detect lies through body language has proven so intimidating that thugs and soldiers quickly give up information. Aviation: She was seen to skillfully pilot the Blackbird and a space-mech. Medicine: Sage has treated Captain Britain after he was nearly killed by Rouge-Mort. Forensics: She is able to instantly and expertly identify a type of wound by its blood spatter pattern, pinpoint a shooter's position from bullet holes, and determine the cause of death from corpses. Genetics: Sage is able to identify all kinds of genetic material, whether human, mutant, or alien, and simulate the effects of changing a genome to a certain extent. Will Power: Sage was born with an indomitable will and trained by Professor x to enhance it further. This has allowed her to resist being controlled by nanites, usurp possession, and prevent telepaths from reading or influencing her mind. Equipment Cybernetic Sunglasses: Sage wears a pair of custom-built cybernetic shades that function as a wireless broadband computer network. The shades provide an audio/video feed via a built-in computer system outfitted with miniaturized conventional microphones and cameras and can also project a three-dimensional image into the visual field of the wearer that can be expanded to allow others to see with whom the wearer is communicating. The shades provide input by means of an augmented reality iconographic keyboard and have an alternate visual input system for when a user's hands are otherwise occupied. The shades can be interfaced with any external data network whether terrestrial or alien in origin. The shades also possess various sensors for detecting telepathic resonance patterns, tracking energy trails, and analyzing electronic circuitry, among others. Notes *Sage is 5'7" and weighs 135 pounds. She has blue eyes, black hair, and scars on her face. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutants Category:X-Men (Multiverse) Category:S.W.O.R.D. (Earth-24135) Category:Exiles (Multiverse) Category:Shadow-Captains (Earth-616) Category:Excalibur (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (Earth-616) Category:X-Treme Sanctions Executive (Earth-616) Category:X-Treme X-Men (Earth-616) Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-616) Category:Hypercognition Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Superhuman Multitasking Category:Adomopathy Category:Autonomic Function Manipulation Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Psychic Shields Category:Genetic Sense Category:Power Augmentation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Holographic Form Category:Hologram Projection Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Engineering Category:Computer Science Category:Multilingualism Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Weaponry Category:Interrogation Category:Aviation Category:Medicine Category:Forensics Category:Genetics Category:Will Power Category:Lie Detection